


Длительность прохождения - вся жизнь

by Mary_Bell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Bell/pseuds/Mary_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке ББ КФ - 27<br/>Баки просит Стива нарисовать себя [Стива] во время секса. хорошо, если Баки сфотографирует Стива для рефа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Длительность прохождения - вся жизнь

-Ты слишком часто меня рисуешь, - улыбается Баки, заглядывая Стиву через плечо. Тот откидывает голову и упирается затылком в широкую грудь, покорно протягивая скетчбук с набросками.   
-Ты находишь?   
-Ага, - Баки забирает блокнот и, обойдя диван, плюхается рядом, закидывая ноги на журнальный столик. Стив едва заметно морщится. Ему не нравится, когда Бак так откровенно плюет на все труды по уборке квартиры.   
-Хоть бы ботинки снял, гений, - журит он, но Баки только отмахивается, с интересом перелистывая страницы.   
-Погляди-ка, два архитектурных наброска, а дальше я в кафе пью кофе, - металлические пальцы скользят по рисунку, останавливаясь над чётко прорисованной чашкой с логотипом. - И, должен тебе сказать, я вовсе не выгляжу так.  
-Как - так? - интересуется Стив, игриво приподнимая бровь.  
-Как фотомодель - кривится Баки. - Этот рисунок как из рекламы сети кофеен. Ты посмотри на моё умиротворённое лицо!   
-Обычно когда ты берёшь карамельный капучино, именно так ты и выглядишь, - смеётся Стив и гримасничает в ответ на хмурый взгляд.  
-Ладно, пойдём дальше. Незаконченный портрет Наташи, силуэт Хилл, снова я в джете, наброски бионической руки - к чему это вообще, Стиви? Я на брифинге. Эй, когда ты успел вообще, что я не заметил? - От его обиженного тона Стив давится смехом. - Казалось, ты полностью сосредоточен на том, что вещает Старк. На меня и раза не глянул.   
-Магия! - разводит руками Стив. - Тебе ли не знать, как я умею притворяться.   
-Это уж точно, - ворчит Баки, шурша листами, - все думают, что Капитан по старинке составляет план боевой операции, а ты рисуешь меня. Вот, опять я, с винтовкой. Боже, Стив, серьезно, это же не я?   
-Почему нет?  
-Ты меня чересчур приукрашиваешь. Я не настолько хорош.  
-Как раз настолько, Бак, - шепчет Стив, прижимаясь губами к основанию шеи, проводит носом до скулы и целует в висок, - как раз настолько.   
-Не верю, - негромко говорит Баки в ответ, приятной тёплой тяжестью приваливаясь к плечу. - Мало кто знает, какой ты бессовестный лгун, Роджерс. О, вот этот шарж на Старка достоин быть помещенным в рамку на стене! Советую отсканировать и сделать всем в Щ.И.Те подарок по электронной почте. И, кто бы мог подумать? Снова я. На этот раз на кухне, - Баки вглядывается в тонкие штрихи, смотрит на себя утреннего, встрепанного, немножко хмурого, со сковородкой в одной руке и чашкой в другой. Не понимает, как Стиву удалось поймать момент. Без камеры, карандаша или бумаги под рукой. Он же сам только встал с постели в то серое дождливое утро. Баки помнит, как Стив демонстративно не реагировал на его раздражённое нуденье, отчего ужасно хотелось что-нибудь разбить. А Стив, оказывается, запоминал его, каждое движение, каждую эмоцию, бережно сохранял в уме, чтобы потом перенести на бумагу.   
-Не нравится?   
-Нет, - вскидывается Баки, понимая, что молчал чересчур долго. - Что ты, Стиви, конечно нет. Это очень хорошо, правда. Мне нравится, - он переворачивает страницу и замирает, пытаясь сделать вдох. На рисунке снова он. Обнаженный, на сбитых простынях, с широко распахнутыми глазами и чувственно приоткрытым ртом. Стив рядом с ним едва заметно краснеет кончиками ушей.   
-Я надеюсь, - сипит Баки, облизывая враз пересохшие губы, - ты это больше никому не показывал?   
-Кому бы я мог? - почему-то шепчет Стив. - Не Сэму же? Дальше, кстати, будет ещё интереснее.   
-Умеешь же ты заинтриговать, Роджерс, - Баки переключается на следующий набросок и кровь бросается ему в лицо. Карандашные линии причудливо складываются в его собственный силуэт. Призывно выгнутая спина, напряженные мышцы, поджарые ягодицы, почти скульптурно вылепленные бёдра. Смотреть на себя чужими глазами оказывается странно и, вместе с тем, возбуждающе. Баки продолжает листать, чуть ли не до крови кусая губы. Разные ракурсы, разные дни и освещение, разный он. Просящий, берущий, страстный и сонный - Стив любовно изображает его всяким. На некоторых страницах наброски более детальные, четкие, на других видно, что автор рисовал в спешке, стараясь лишь запечатлеть момент. Баки подносит блокнот поближе, вглядываясь в переплетение штрихов, и вдруг понимает, что именно ему показалось странным, царапнуло смутным беспокойством. Ни на одном рисунке с Баки во время секса нет Стива. Как будто он один растворен в своём удовольствии. Как будто не Стив причина того, что он выглядит - так.   
-Почему ты совсем не рисуешь себя?   
-А нужно? Отдаёт самолюбованием, а это больше по части Тони. Да у меня бы и не вышло.   
Баки невольно представляет его рядом с собой на рисунке. Открытого, распаленного, с алыми припухшими губами и яркими пятнами румянца на щеках. И заводится с пол оборота. Стив ведь сам - настоящее произведение искусства. Ноги эти бесконечные и, на контрасте, мощные плечи, которые Баки любит выцеловывать дюйм за дюймом. Не по-мужски длинные ресницы, которых постоянно хочется коснуться пальцем, чувственные губы и трогательная родинка на щеке. Убийственное сочетание. Кажется кощунственным позволять ему запечатлевать только Баки и совершенно не отдавать должное самому себе.   
-Можешь сделать кое-что для меня? - просьба выходит, пожалуй, чересчур вкрадчивой.   
-Все, что угодно.  
-Нарисуй нас вместе, Стиви. Так, как рисуешь меня. Пожалуйста.   
Стив скептично косится на него, но через пару минут все-таки встаёт за карандашами и бумагой. Баки внимательно следит за тем, как он усаживается за стол, отодвигая ноутбук, и, сосредоточенно прикусив губу, принимается за дело.   
Баки успевает два раза заварить чай и прочитать треть книги Чарльза Хэнди, когда Стив, наконец, заканчивает. При первом взгляде на рисунок он думает, что это, должно быть, такая шутка.  
-Стив, я не знаю, что за парня ты нарисовал рядом со мной, но это абсолютно точно не ты.  
-Я же говорил, что у меня ничего не получится, - расстроенно пожимает плечами Стив. - Себя я рисую очень плохо. Необъяснимо, но тем не менее.   
\- Но это же глупость, Стив. Ты посмотри, у тебя же скулы очевидно уже и волосы по-другому лежат, и губы вовсе не такие тонкие, как ты изобразил.   
-Да и ладно бы с ним, Бак, ну что ты прицепился. Нарисовал и нарисовал. Не нравится - давай выкинем, - Стив тянется отобрать листок, но Баки не позволяет, выворачивается из рук, отступает на несколько шагов назад, держа рисунок перед собой.   
-Все, что угодно, Стив, ты мне пообещал, помнишь?   
-Я все равно не могу понять, чего ты добиваешься, Бак. Я же сказал, что не смогу нормально себя нарисовать. Вот доказательство, - машет он рукой в сторону бумажки. По чужому выражению лица Стив понимает, что Баки в голову уже пришла очередная гениальная идея, от которой он точно не отступится.   
-А если с исходника? - хитро интересуется Баки, предвкушающе облизываясь. В глазах у него пляшут черти и, откровенно говоря, Стив никогда не мог всерьёз этому противиться.

Забытый рисунок фланирует на пол, пока Баки плавно опускает Стива обратно на диван и забирается к нему на колени, придерживаясь рукой за спинку. Им жарко, тесно и совершенно неудобно, но так хочется Баки, а Стив не умеет ему отказывать. Поцелуи, поначалу томные и ласковые, становятся все более страстными. Баки кусает его за подбородок, прижимается горячими губами к уху, выдыхает шумно, пуская волну дрожи вниз по позвоночнику. Он, в отличие от Стива, поленился с утра побриться, и теперь каждым прикосновением щеки к шее ошпаривает отросшей щетиной.   
-Баки, - просяще стонет Стив на выдохе, но тот и не думает раздеваться или менять положение. Потирается длинно, выгибается в руках, давая почувствовать своё возбуждение, ерзает, распаляя. Стив лезет ему под рубашку первым, но Баки твёрдо отводит его руки, взглядом приказывая не проявлять инициативы, и приникает губами к кадыку, лаская языком, точно зная, как правильно. Стив со стоном откидывает голову на спинку дивана и неосознанно толкается бёдрами вверх. Баки опускает правую руку между их телами, лёгким прикосновением словно оценивая степень возбуждения и вдруг, в одно мгновение, стекает со Стивовых колен, оказываясь вне зоны досягаемости. Чувствуя себя невероятно обделённым и заведённым до предела, Стив тянется за ним и на секунду слепнет от яркой вспышки. Баки смеется, восторженно глядя в экран смартфона.   
-Вот и отличный исходник!  
-Это было жестоко, Бак, - заявляет Стив, искренне уязвлённый таким пренебрежением, на что Баки лишь фыркает.   
-Кто сказал, что мы закончили?

Они перемещаются в спальню, проворно избавляются от мешающей одежды, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, сплетаясь обнаженными телами, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Пройдёт ли когда-нибудь эта жажда, думает Стив, когда Баки укладывает его на кровать, прижимая собой, и спускается дразнящими жалящими поцелуями к низу живота. Лижет жарко, размашисто, бесстыдно, так, что Стив кончить готов от одного вида своего члена у Баки во рту. Смогут ли они когда-нибудь друг другом насытиться? Стив втайне надеется, что нет. Слишком долго было не время и не место, слишком много они уже упустили.   
Баки царапает металлической и все ещё прохладной рукой соски, водит по груди хаотично, раздразнивает, не прекращая ласкать ртом. Стив тянется зарыться в путаные каштановые пряди пальцами и Баки согласно мычит, когда чувствует его тяжёлую руку на своём затылке. Проводит живыми пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, тянет на себя, мол, не сдерживайся, я выдержу. Стив это знает, и все же не может полностью себя отпустить. Боится навредить. Все ещё. Баки упрямо берет глубже, жмурясь и смаргивая выступившие слезы.   
-Бааа..., - жалобно начинает Стив и захлёбывается этим стыдным звуком, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы, видимо, не заорать. Середина дня, вокруг полно соседей. Баки отчаянно хочется услышать, как он кричит.   
Колени у Стива дрожат и разъезжаются в стороны приглашающе, он заведен, заласкан, и ему до одури хочется большего, но Баки не позволяет. Отстраняется, заводит руку себе за спину и прогибается в пояснице, склоняя голову к плечу и прикрывая глаза. Стива хватает ровно на три минуты наблюдения за издевательски неторопливым движением его пальцев.   
-Дай мне, - просит он, жадно оглаживая ладную задницу, сминая и оттягивая ягодицу, - разреши, чтобы я, Баки. Хочу сам. Можно?   
Вместо ответа Баки тянет его руку себе в рот, прикусывает костяшки, лижет пальцы так, что перед глазами темнеет, наклоняется чуть вперёд, чтобы Стиву было удобнее его касаться. Они соприкасаются лбами, сталкиваются губами, и Стив чувствует, как Баки дрожит от напряжения. Внутри он горячий, гладкий, узкий такой, что даже страшно, будто они и не делали этого никогда. Как будто каждый раз у них - первый. Два пальца по слюне входят тяжело, Баки морщится едва заметно и Стив отпускает его, потянувшись за смазкой, не слушая недовольных вздохов, чтобы тут же снова заключить в объятия. Так - гораздо лучше, пальцы двигаются свободнее, раскрывают нежно, бережно, и Баки стонет сладко, когда Стив с нажимом оглаживает его вкруговую. Заглядывает Баки в глаза, снизу вверх, держит взгляд, ритмично толкаясь пальцами, надавливает свободной рукой на затылок, притягивая в поцелуй.   
-Трахни меня уже, Стив, - с улыбкой шепчет ему в губы Баки, щекотно мажа влажными кончиками волос по лицу. - Сколько можно осторожничать. Нет, - пихает в грудь тяжелой металлической рукой, когда Стив пытается их перевернуть, - оставь так.  
Кусая губы, Баки медленно опускается на его член. В этой позе у него совершенно нет точки опоры, не считая Стива, и по ощущениям это что-то запредельное. Толчки выходят мелкими, но глубокими, и Баки никуда не деться от них, не уйти от прикосновения горячих широких ладоней к бокам и груди. Бедра сводит от напряжения, но он и не думает отстраняться или менять положение. Стив дразняще ласкает его член, периодически просто сжимая в ладони и обводя пальцем головку. Баки чувствует, что долго не продержится, удовольствие накатывает обжигающей волной, отдаётся мелкой дрожью внизу живота. Приходится буквально заставить себе перегнуться через Стива, почти полностью выпуская его член и игнорируя протестующее мычание, чтобы взять с тумбочки смартфон. Включить камеру оказывается неожиданно сложно, пальцы не слушаются, четкий ритм сбивает, в ушах шумит, а Стив видно и вовсе не понимает, что происходит. Взгляд у него мутный, расфокусированный, рот приоткрыт, румянец пятнами сползает на грудь. Как раз то, что надо. Баки вытягивает руку и делает несколько снимков, смутно надеясь, что они получатся не слишком смазанными. Проверять сейчас нет ни терпежу, ни желания.   
\- Что. Ты. Вообще. Творишь, - выдыхает Стив на каждом толчке, ошалело глядя ему в глаза и Баки, не удержавшись, снимает ещё раз. После чего не глядя отшвыривает телефон в сторону.   
\- Чего только не сделаешь. Во имя. Искусства и саморазвития, - улыбается он, наклоняясь за поцелуем и позволяя, наконец, уложить себя на спину. Стив обхватывает его за шею, прижимается лбом ко лбу, толкается все хаотичней, попеременно целуя. Смотрит неотрывно, с восхищением, и Баки срывает первым, наверное, именно от этого взгляда. Стив пытается было отстраниться, но Баки, отдышавшись, удерживает его. Сжимает коленями бока, подталкивая, навязывая прежний ритм. Любуется тем, как дрожат длинные ресницы, ловит тихие стоны ртом. Кончая, Стив вжимается лицом ему в шею, и Баки ласково обнимает широкие плечи руками.

\- Теперь я особо не уверен, хочу ли вообще рисовать себя с исходника, - сыто улыбается Стив, отводя взмокшие пряди от лица Баки.   
\- После всего ты только попробуй ничего не нарисуй, - сонно ворчит тот. – Зря я, что ли, старался?  
\- Практически всего себя сложил на алтарь живописи, - смеется Стив.  
\- Именно. Цени.  
Стив легко прижимается губами к его лбу.  
\- Ценю. В душ пойдешь?  
\- После тебя, - машет на него рукой Баки и довольно растекается по постели.  
\- Твоя лень когда-нибудь тебе аукнется, знаешь?   
\- Не раньше, чем тебе аукнется твое занудство, Капитан Чистая Квартира.  
\- Иди ты сам знаешь куда, Барнс!  
\- Только что оттуда, Роджерс. С нетерпением жду возвращения, - зевает Баки, лениво провожая Стива взглядом до самой ванной. Всё-таки жаль, думает он, прежде чем отключиться, что телефон сейчас непонятно где. Вид сзади для исходника подошел бы как нельзя лучше. 

Когда он просыпается, за окном уже сгущаются сумерки. Из приоткрытого окна приятно тянет вечерней свежестью. Слышно, как наверху ругаются соседи. В квартире тихо и, судя по всему, Стив ненадолго отлучился в магазин или на очередную встречу с кем-то из команды. Баки удовлетворенно потягивается, хрустя суставами, со вздохом раскидывает руки в стороны и натыкается правой на какую-то бумажку. На соседней подушке одиноко белеет листок, прижатый его смартфоном. Он включает прикроватную лампу и, щурясь от резанувшего по глазам яркого света, рассматривает рисунок, не в силах сдержать восхищенного вздоха. От Баки на нем лишь широкая, рельефная спина и встрёпанные отросшие волосы. Все внимание привлекает лицо Стива, прорисованное чётко и детально. Слегка запрокинутое, расслабленное, с приоткрытыми губами и зажмуренными глазами, с любимой трогательной складочкой между бровей и широкими пятнами румянца на скулах. Баки дивится, как вообще можно простым карандашом передать столько эмоций. И вправду - магия.   
Внизу аккуратным почерком приписано: "Это был самый лучший урок рисования в моей жизни. Тебе стоит запатентовать методику".   
Баки счастливо смеется и обещает себе разработать целый курс, специально для них со Стивом. Длительность прохождения - вся жизнь.


End file.
